Íåòåðïåëèâûé ó÷åíèê
by Zua
Summary: Ãàððè æàæäåò íîâûõ çíàíèé,è åìó åñòü ó êîãî ïîó÷èòüñÿ... Î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé ñþæåò,íåíàâÿç÷èâûé þìîð. Ñëýø, Ãàððè/Ëþïèí.


Àâòîð ýòîé èñòîðèè – Cybele, ÿ âñåãî ëèøü ïåðåâîä÷èê. Íèêòî èç íàñ íå ïðåòåíäóåò íà îáëàäàíèå ãåðîÿìè Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã (à êàê õîòåëîñü áû!) è íå ïðåñëåäóåò êàêèõ áû òî íè áûëî êîììåð÷åñêèõ öåëåé. Ðåéòèíã íà ñàìîì äåëå äîëæåí áûòü ïîâûøå, ÷åì R, ïåðåâîä ñëåãêà ñãëàæèâàåò íåêîòîðûå ìîìåíòû, òàê ÷òî êîìó íå íðàâèòñÿ – íå ÷èòàéòå. Òåì áîëåå íå ÷èòàéòå, åñëè âàì íå íðàâèòñÿ ñëýø è ïàðà Ãàððè/Ëþïèí. Õîòÿ ìíå ëè÷íî êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ëþïèí â ýòîé èñòîðèè î÷àðîâàòåëåí…

Íåòåðïåëèâûé ó÷åíèê 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê õàîñ âîéíû ñòèõ, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð çàäóìàëñÿ î ñåêñå.

Ïîñëå óæàñíûõ ñîáûòèé ÷åòâåðòîãî ãîäà ó÷åáû åãî ãîðìîíû ìèëîñòèâî íå íàïîìèíàëè î ñåáå, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà áîðüáå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Ïîìèìî  ðàñïèñàíèÿ, çàáèòîãî Êâèääè÷åì è óðîêàìè, áûëè åùå äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ ñèë ñî Ñíåéïîì (íó ïî÷åìó èìåííî ñ íèì!), ÷òîáû èçáåæàòü ñìåðòè, Ãàððè ïðèõîäèëîñü âñåãäà áûòü íàñòîðîæå, è ó íåãî ïðîñòî íå îñòàâàëîñü ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè.

Îí ïîáåäèë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, êàê âñå è ïðåäïîëàãàëè. Ñåäüìîé ãîä â Õîãâàðòñå, Õýëëîóèí – è Íåïîïðàâèìîå ïðîêëÿòüå. Àâàäà Êåäàâðà. Ïîëíîå óíè÷òîæåíèå. Ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ê êîìó îíî áûëî ïðèìåíåíî, Ãàððè áûë ïðîùåí. Ïðàçäíè÷íûé ïèð áûë âåëèêîëåïåí, öåðåìîíèÿ íàãðàæäåíèÿ åãî Îðäåíîì Ìåðëèíà ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè (ñàìûé þíûé èç âñåõ ïîëó÷àâøèõ Îðäåí âîëøåáíèêîâ!) – âåñåëîé è îæèâëåííîé...

À ïîòîì íàñòóïèëî ñïîêîéñòâèå. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè Ãàððè ïîëó÷èë âîçìîæíîñòü ïîäóìàòü î ñåáå. Îí ñòàë îáûêíîâåííûì ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíèì ìàëü÷èøêîé.

È ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí...ãåé.

***

Ýòî áûëà íî÷ü â êàíóí Ðîæäåñòâà. Áóäòî äâà æèâîòíûõ ñîøëèñü – ìóðëûêàíüå, ðû÷àíèå, ñòîíû... Ãàððè íå çíàë, ïî÷åìó îí íè÷åãî íå ñëûøàë, êîãäà êðåñòíûé è Ðåì ... â îáùåì, íå ñëûøàë íèêîãäà ðàíüøå, õîòÿ æèë ñ íèìè ñ ïÿòîãî êëàññà, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ñ Ñèðèóñà áûëè ñíÿòû âñå îáâèíåíèÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíè òàê ñâîåîáðàçíî ïðàçäíîâàëè ãèáåëü Âîëüäåìîðòà? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âåñü ãîä Ðåì ïðåïîäàâàë â Õîãâàðòñå, è, õîòÿ Ñèðèóñ áûâàë â çàìêå äîâîëüíî ÷àñòî, Ãàððè ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ëþáîâíèêè ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ ñêîâàííî â ñòðîãèõ è ÷èñòûõ ñòåíàõ çàìêà.

Ýòîé íî÷üþ îíè îïðåäåëåííî íè÷åãî íå ñîáèðàëèñü îñòàâëÿòü íà ïîòîì.

Ãàððè áåñïîêîéíî çàâîðî÷àëñÿ è ñóíóë ãîëîâó ïîä ïîäóøêó. Ñòðàííî, ÷òî îí íå äîãàäàëñÿ íàëîæèòü íà êîìíàòó êàêîå-íèáóäü çàãëóøàþùåå çâóêè çàêëÿòèå, íî äóìàòü î ìàãèè áûëî êðàéíå òðóäíî. Â åãî ãîëîâå ïî÷åìó-òî ïëÿñàëè îáðàçû äèêèõ ñîáàê. È âñÿ êðîâü, íóæíàÿ ìîçãó äëÿ ôîðìèðîâàíèÿ ìûñëåé, óñòðåìëÿëàñü ê åãî ÷ëåíó. Òùåòíî ñòàðàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ñòîí, Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê áîëåçíåííî íàïðÿæåííîìó îðãàíó. 

Ñëåäóþùåå óòðî áûëî íàïîëíåíî îæèäàíèåì ïðàçäíèêà, òåïëà è õîðîøåãî íàñòðîåíèÿ, êàê ýòî âñåãäà áûâàåò, êîãäà ïðîâîäèøü ðîæäåñòâî ñî ñâîåé íàñòîÿùåé ñåìüåé. À Ãàððè êðîìå âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, êàê íè ñòàðàëñÿ, íå ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà äâîèì ìóæ÷èíàì, îñîáåííî çàìåòèâ ñëåäû óêóñîâ íà ãðóäè Ñèðèóñà, êîãäà òîò âûøåë ê çàâòðàêó â äîìàøíåì õàëàòå.

 – Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ðîæäåñòâà, Ãàððè, – êðåñòíûé çåâíóë, ïîãëàæèâàÿ øðàìû. Ãàððè îøåëîìëåííî ìîðãíóë, è Ñèðèóñ, ïîíÿâ, íà ÷òî óñòàâèëñÿ ìàëü÷èê, ñ óëûáêîé çàïàõíóë ïîëû õàëàòà, – Ííó...Ðåìà ñëåãêà çàíîñèò,.. èíîãäà.

Ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü, è îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èë âçãëÿä íà ïîëó êóõíè, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîêðàñíåòü. ...È ïîêðàñíåë, âñïîìíèâ ãðóáûå, æèâîòíûå çâóêè, ðàçíîñèâøèåñÿ ïî äîìó ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ. Âîñïîìèíàíèå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî âîçáóæäàþùå, Ãàððè ñìóòèëñÿ åùå áîëüøå è ïîñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ñëûøà ëþáîâíèêîâ. Êîãäà íà êóõíþ âûøåë Ëþïèí – â øîðòàõ, äîâîëüíûé, ñëåãêà ïîìÿòûé – öâåò ëèöà Ãàððè íàïîìèíàë ñïåëîå êðàñíîå ÿáëîêî. Êàæåòñÿ, Ñèðèóñà âðåìåíàìè òîæå "çàíîñèëî".

 – Ñ ðîæäåñòâîì, ìèëûé, – ãðàöèîçíîé ðóêîé Ðåì ïðîáåæàë ïî ðàñòðåïàííûì âîëîñàì ìàëü÷èêà, – Òû â ïîðÿäêå? Âûãëÿäèøü ñëåãêà íå â ñåáå…

Ãàððè ðåçêî âñêî÷èë, ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî âðîäå "ß èäó â äóø" è âûëåòåë âîí èç êîìíàòû.

* * *

Ïðàçäíèêè êîí÷èëèñü, è Ñèðèóñ âåðíóëñÿ ê ðàáîòå â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè, â Îòäåëå Îáåñïå÷åíèÿ Ïðàâîïîðÿäêà. Ãàððè è Ëþïèí íåòîðîïëèâî ïèëè ÷àé, íàñëàæäàÿñü òèøèíîé è ñïîêîéñòâèåì çèìíåãî óòðà. Óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóâ, Ðåì îòëîæèë â ñòîðîíó "Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê" è ÷åðåç ñòîë âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñâîè ñòàðàíèÿ, âñå åùå íå ìîã âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ îáîðîòíåì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òîáû íå ïîêðàñíåòü.

 – Íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê Ðîíó ñåãîäíÿ?

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è íåóêëþæå óëûáíóëñÿ.

 – Îí âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Äóìàþ, èì ïðèÿòíåå ïîáûòü íàåäèíå äðóã ñ äðóãîì.

 – ßñíî. Äæèííè, ïî-ìîåìó, òîæå áûëà áû ðàäà òåáÿ âèäåòü, – Ðåì ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü è âûæèäàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà ëèöî Ãàððè. Òîò ñêîð÷èë ãðèìàñó, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, ïîäíåñÿ ê ãóáàì ÷àøêó ñ ÷àåì. 

 – Äåâóøêà íå â òâîåì âêóñå, äà? Ìîæåò áûòü, òû áîëüøå ñîñêó÷èëñÿ ïî áëèçíåöàì?

Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è ðàçëèë ÷àé ïî ñòîëó. Ëþïèí çàñìåÿëñÿ è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ëèöó ìàëü÷èêà ñ ñàëôåòêîé â ðóêàõ.

Ïûòàÿñü âûòåðåòü ñòîë ñâîåé, Ãàððè ïðîìÿìëèë:

 – Èçâèíè.

 – Íè÷åãî. Ýòî ÿ äîëæåí áûë äîæäàòüñÿ, ïîêà òû ñïîêîéíî ïîçàâòðàêàåøü, è òîëüêî ïîòîì âûâåñòè òåáÿ íà ÷èñòóþ âîäó.

Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë è áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Ðåìà. Òîò ðàññìåÿëñÿ ãðîì÷å.

 – Äà ëàäíî òåáå, Ãàððè. Íó ïî êàêîé åùå ïðè÷èíå ñèìïàòè÷íûé è ïîïóëÿðíûé ïàðåíü âðîäå òåáÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ïðîâîäèò ñóááîòíèå âå÷åðà ñ "Êâèääè÷åì ñêâîçü âåêà"? È ÿ âèäåë, êàê òû ñìîòðèøü íà ìîþ çàäíèöó. Íå ñòîèò ñìóùàòüñÿ. Ó ìåíÿ âïîëíå çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ çàäíèöà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê óòâåðæäàåò Ñèðèóñ.

Ñìóùåíèå áûëî íå ñîâñåì òî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë Ãàððè – ëó÷øå áûëî áû óïîòðåáèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü êîðîòêîå è ãðóáîå ñëîâî. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî äàæå áåëêè ãëàç ó íåãî ïîêðàñíåëè. Îí íåîæèäàííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîøíîòó, ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå è æåëàíèå íåìåäëåííî ïðèëå÷ü îòäîõíóòü. Åñëè áû òîëüêî íîãè ìîãëè äîíåñòè åãî äî êðîâàòè! Ìàëü÷èê óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè.

 – Ãàððè, â æèçíè ìíîæåñòâî ñëîæíûõ è íåïîíÿòíûõ âåùåé. Ñåêñóàëüíîå âëå÷åíèå – òî÷íî íå îäíà èç íèõ. Òåáå íå÷åãî ñòûäèòüñÿ, – Ðåì ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è îòâåë ëàäîíè îò ãàððèíîãî ëèöà. Òîò âñòðåòèëñÿ ãëàçàìè ñ ìóæ÷èíîé, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñæàëñÿ åãî æåëóäîê, è ïîñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó.

 – Êîãäà òû ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû... Íó... – ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåâ, Ãàððè íàìîðùèë íîñ.

 – Ãåé? Âîîáùå-òî îñîçíàíèÿ ýòîãî ôàêòà íå áûëî. ß èìåþ â âèäó, ëþäè ïðèâëåêàëè ìåíÿ, â îñíîâíîì, ñâîèì çàïàõîì. Ìîé íîñ íå äåëàåò ðàçëè÷èé ìåæäó ïîëàìè. À Ñèðèóñ... ×òî æ, åãî àðîìàò îêàçàëñÿ ñàìûì óäèâèòåëüíûì – ÿðîñòíûé, ñòðàñòíûé, ïîëíûé æåëàíèÿ. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ î÷åíü êðàñèâ è íåîïèñóåìî õîðîø â ïîñòåëè,– òóò Ðåì ñëåãêà ñêðèâèë ëèöî è ïðîäîëæèë, – Ìû áûëè ëó÷øèìè äðóçüÿìè, ÿ íå ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ÷åãî-òî ñòûäèòüñÿ. ß  õîòåë åãî, îí – ìåíÿ. Âñå ïðîñòî.

Ãàððè âñå æå íå ìîã íå äóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî âñå-òàêè ÷óòî÷êó ñëîæíåå.

 – Íó, è åñòü êòî-òî, êòî òåáÿ èíòåðåñóåò? – ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ Ëþïèí.

Ãàððè õìûêíóë. Ñî Äíÿ Âñåõ Ñâÿòûõ åãî èíòåðåñîâàë êàæäûé õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü ìóæñêîãî ïîëà. Ãàððè ñ äðîæüþ âñïîìíèë, êàê ïðèñòàëüíî îí èíîãäà ñìîòðåë íà Ìàëôîÿ. Êðîìå Ðîíà è Ñèðèóñà (õîòÿ ñ êàíóíà Ðîæäåñòâà äàæå êðåñòíûé ïîäâåðãàëñÿ àòàêàì ÷åðåñ÷óð âçáóäîðàæåííîãî âîîáðàæåíèÿ ïîäðîñòêà) â Àíãëèè íå îñòàëîñü íè îäíîãî ñèìïàòè÷íîãî ìóæ÷èíû, êîòîðîãî Ãàððè íå âîçæåëàë õîòÿ áû íà ìãíîâåíèå.

 – Íó, íèêòî â îñîáåííîñòè, – îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òîãî, ÷òî áûëî ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü î ñâîåé ïîçäíî ïðîÿâèâøåéñÿ ñåêñóàëüíîé àêòèâíîñòè. Òàê ãëóïî – îí âåäü ñðàçó ìîã ïîéòè ñ ýòèì ê Ðåìó.

 – Íå ëåãêî, òàê âåäü? Êàê íå ïðîòèâíî ìíå ýòî ïðèçíàòü, áûòíîñòü îáîðîòíåì èìååò ñâîè ïðåèìóùåñòâà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, êîãäà ÿ íðàâëþñü äðóãèì ëþäÿì, – Ëþïèí óõìûëüíóëñÿ, âèäÿ, êàê íåëîâêî ìàëü÷èê çàåðçàë íà ñòóëå, – Íå âîëíóéñÿ, _òåáÿ_ ÿ îáíþõèâàòü íå ñîáèðàëñÿ.

Ãàððè çàñòîíàë è óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ñòîë.

 – Êàê æå ÿ èíîãäà çàâèäóþ ìóãëàì! – ïîæàëîâàëñÿ îí ñâîèì êîëåíÿì. Çàòåì ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ.– Èçâèíè, ÷òî ïîòðåâîæèë òåáÿ ñâîèìè ôåððîìîíàìè.

 – Íå èçâèíÿéñÿ. Çà âðåìÿ ðàáîòû â øêîëå ÿ ê ýòîìó ïðèâûê. Ìîè ñåíñîðû áûâàëè ñòðàøíî óòîìëåíû ïåðåèçáûòêîì ÷óâñòâ. Âî âðåìÿ óðîêîâ ó ñòàðøåêëàññíèêîâ ïðèõîäèëîñü çàêîëäîâûâàòü íîñ, ÷òîáû îòêëþ÷èòü îáîíÿíèå. Âîæäåëåíèå ïåðåïîëíÿëî êëàññû, ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñâåñòè îáîðîòíÿ ñ óìà, – Ðåì ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿíóë  íà þíîøó è óãîëîê åãî ðòà ïîïîëç ââåðõ, – Êñòàòè, ìíå íðàâèòñÿ òâîé çàïàõ. Íåâåðîÿòíî âîçáóæäàþùèé.

Ãàððè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ÷óòü áûëî íå óðîíèë ÷åëþñòü íà ïîë. 

– Ýòî íå÷åñòíî! – âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñêàçàòü, êîãäà ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ.

Ðåì òîëüêî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü è îáîëüñòèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. ×òî-òî ðåçêî ñâåðíóëîñü â æèâîòå Ãàððè, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåîæèäàííûé ñòðàõ, óâèäåâ, êàê çàòðåïåòàëè íîçäðè Ëþïèíà. _Ó îáîðîòíåé, êàæåòñÿ, î÷åíü òîíêèé ñëóõ. Îí íàâåðíÿêà ñëûøèò, êàê ñåðäöå ïûòàåòñÿ âûïðûãíóòü ó ìåíÿ èç ãðóäè. Åñëè îí íå ïåðåñòàíåò ÒÀÊ íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåòü, ÿ ñêîðî ñòàíó ïðîñòî ëóæåé íà ïîëó._

– Òû òàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü, êîãäà ñìóùàåøüñÿ, – ïðîìóðëûêàë Ðåì. Ãàððè çàæìóðèëñÿ, è Ðåì ñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë, – Î, íó õîðîøî, áîëüøå òàê íå áóäó. Íî – äëÿ òâîåãî æå ñîáñòâåííîãî áëàãà – ïðåïîäàì òåáå ïåðâûé óðîê âûæèâàíèÿ â ìèðå ñåêñóàëüíîé çðåëîñòè. Ïåðåñòàíü áîÿòüñÿ ñâîåãî âëå÷åíèÿ. Õâàòèò äóìàòü îá ýòîì, ïðîñòî ñîãëàñèñü ñ òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî íà íåêîòîðûõ ëþäåé òâîå òåëî èìåííî òàê è ðåàãèðóåò. Íàïðèìåð, òåáå ÿâíî íðàâëþñü ÿ. È ïëîõèì ÷åëîâåêîì òû îò ýòîãî íå ñòàíåøü, – Ëþïèí äîïèë ÷àé è âñòàë, óëûáíóâøèñü Ãàððè, – Ìîæåò, ïðîãóëÿåìñÿ ïî Ëîíäîíó? ß çàäåéñòâóþ ñâîå îáîíÿíèå, ïîäáåðåì òåáå ïàðî÷êó âîçìîæíûõ ïàðòíåðîâ…

– Ñîãëàñåí. Òîëüêî íèêàêèõ øòó÷åê ñ òâîèì íîñîì, ÿ ïîäóìàþ î ñåáå ñàì!

– Äîãîâîðèëèñü, ÿ òîëüêî áûñòðî ïðèìó äóø. Ýòà òâîÿ ñêðûòàÿ æàæäà ñòðàñòè… Êàæåòñÿ, ó ìåíÿ íåáîëüøàÿ ïðîáëåìà, – Ðåì îáåðíóëñÿ, óäîñòîâåðèëñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåë, è âûøåë èç êóõíè.

* * *

Â èíòåðåñàõ ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ Ãàððè ñìèðèëñÿ ñ âëå÷åíèåì ê ëþáîâíèêó êðåñòíîãî. Îí ïåðåñòàë êðàñíåòü âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà Ðåì íà÷èíàë äðàçíèòü åãî, è â êîíöå êîíöîâ íàó÷èëñÿ îòâå÷àòü òåì æå. Îòêðîâåííîñòü Ëþïèíà â âîïðîñàõ ñåêñà ïîíà÷àëó áåçìåðíî óäèâëÿëà þíîøó – îáîðîòåíü ñëàâèëñÿ âðîæäåííîé óòîí÷åííîñòüþ è ñäåðæàííîñòüþ. Ïîëó÷àëîñü, ÷òî áûëà âñå-òàêè òåìà, ê êîòîðîé Ðåì ïîäõîäèë áåçî âñÿêèõ îêîëè÷íîñòåé.

Ïðèáëèæàëñÿ êîíåö çèìíèõ êàíèêóë, è Ãàððè íà÷àë îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî åìó ñîâåðøåííî íå õî÷åòñÿ îáðàòíî â øêîëó. Âîçâðàùåíèå â Õîãâàðòñ çíà÷èëî, ÷òî Ëþïèí âåðíåòñÿ ê ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ñäåðæàííîñòè, à Ãàððè – ê öåëîìóäðåííîìó è, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ïîëíîìó ñîìíåíèé ñóùåñòâîâàíèþ. Åãî ôëèðò ñ Ðåìîì, ïîñòîÿííîå ñåêñóàëüíîå íàïðÿæåíèå ìåæäó íèìè äâîèìè ïîìîãëè ìàëü÷èêó ïðèçíàòü ñâîþ ñåêñóàëüíîñòü, îí íàêîíåö-òî ïîëó÷èë òî, ÷åãî òàê ñòðàñòíî æåëàë – îùóùåíèå ñîáñòâåííîé íîðìàëüíîñòè. È âîò òåïåðü… _Áóäòî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü îáðàòíî â ÷óëàí, è ìíå îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîäñìàòðèâàòü, êàê ìîè ðîâåñíèêè ïðàçäíóþò ñâîþ ïîëîâóþ çðåëîñòü._

– Äîáðîå óòðî, ìèëûé. Âñå ïðèãîòîâèë ê øêîëå?

Ãàððè íàñóïèëñÿ. Îí ïðîñíóëñÿ â ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî äóðíîì ðàñïîëîæåíèè äóõà, è âîïðîñ Ðåìà íå ìîã âûçâàòü íè÷åãî, êðîìå ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Ìàëü÷èê óíûëî ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ïîä íîñ, íàëèë ñåáå ÷àþ è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê êóõîííîìó øêàô÷èêó.

– Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – Ðåì ñìîðùèë áðîâè è èçîáðàçèë îáåñïîêîåííûé âçãëÿä. Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî ðàñòàÿë. _Íó íå ìîãó ÿ ñåðäèòüñÿ, êîãäà ýòè ãëàçà…_ Åãî íåäîâîëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå èñ÷åçëî, îñòàâèâ åäâà óëîâèìîå ÷óâñòâî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ.

– À òû? Íå òåðïèòñÿ âåðíóòüñÿ?

Îáîðîòåíü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

– À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòü, åäà â Õîãâàðòñå âåëèêîëåïíà… Æàëü òîëüêî, ïîñòåëü âñåãäà õîëîäíàÿ, – ñëåãêà íåïðèëè÷íàÿ, âûæèäàþùàÿ óëûáêà – âûçîâ áðîøåí. Ãàððè âåðíóë óõìûëêó, ïðèñîâîêóïèâ ïîäíÿòóþ áðîâü.

È ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð òàê íà÷èíàëîñü êàæäîå óòðî. Îäàðèâ «ñåìüþ» ïîöåëóÿìè è óëûáêàìè, Ñèðèóñ îòáûâàë íà ðàáîòó, è ðàçãîðàëàñü áèòâà. Íàìåê, ëóêàâàÿ óõìûëêà – íà÷èíàë âñåãäà Ëþïèí. Ãàððè ýòî íðàâèëîñü. Ýòî áûëà èõ ëè÷íàÿ, îñîáåííàÿ èãðà – äðàçíèòü äðóã äðóãà, ïîêà êòî-íèáóäü íå ñäàñòñÿ. È íå òî ÷òîáû Ãàððè íå ëþáèë ïðîèãðûâàòü…

– Ì-ì-ì… Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü. Äóìàþ, ÿ ìîã áû ïîìî÷ü.

– Äà-à-à? È ÷åì æå?

– Íó, ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá ñîãðåòü êîãî-òî – ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ íèì òåïëîì ñâîåãî òåëà. À ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî òû äëÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàë, ìåíüøåå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü òåáå, ýòî _ìîå _òåëî.

– Áîæå, Ãàððè, êàê ùåäðî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû…– Ðåì âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ïîäîøåë áëèæå ê ìàëü÷èêó. Ó òîãî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. _Ìîæíî áûòü ñîîáðàçèòåëüíûì è îñòðîóìíûì, íî òîëüêî íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè îò ýòîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Êîãäà îí âñåãî â äâóõ ôóòàõ îò òåáÿ, ðàçóì öåïåíååò… _Ðåì îñòàíîâèëñÿ â ìèëëèìåòðå îò Ãàððè, òîò ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî òåïëîå, âëàæíîå äûõàíèå íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ. Åãî ÷ëåí, êàæåòñÿ, òîæå ýòî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë.

– Î äà, òû äîñòàòî÷íî ãîðÿ÷, òàê âåäü? – Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû ñíîâà íà÷àòü äûøàòü. Ðåì óëûáíóëñÿ, ãëàçà åãî ïîòåìíåëè. Ðóêè ëåãëè íà áåäðà þíîøè.

Ãàððè âûäîõíóë íàêîíåö:

– Äüÿâîë!.. Î'êåé, Ðåì. Òû âûèãðàë. Îïÿòü.

Íî íà ýòîò ðàç Ðåì íå ñìåÿëñÿ òîðæåñòâóþùå, è íå îòñòóïèë ìèëîñòèâî íàçàä. Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä ìàéêó Ãàððè, ïîãëàæèâàÿ êîæó, ñëåãêà çàäåâàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå ñîñêè.

Êðîìå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íèêòî íå êàñàëñÿ òåõ ÷àñòåé òåëà Ãàððè, êîòîðûå îáû÷íî ñêðûâàëèñü ïîä îäåæäîé. È ìàäàì Ïîìôðè (õâàëà áîãàì!) íèêîãäà íå êàñàëàñü åãî _òàê._ Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî êîëåíè ñëàáåþò, è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê øêàô÷èêó. 

– Êàê æå òû ìåíÿ äîñòàë! Èëè òðàõíè ìåíÿ óæå, èëè ïðåêðàòè! – Ãàððè óäèâèëñÿ òîìó, êàê èñêðåííå ïðîçâó÷àëè ýòè ñëîâà. À çàòåì ëèøèëñÿ ðå÷è, êîãäà Ðåì âïèëñÿ ãóáàìè â åãî ðîò, ðàçäåëÿÿ ãóáû þíîøè íàñòîé÷èâûì ÿçûêîì.

Ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

Âîîáùå-òî, âòîðîé. Òåõíè÷åñêè. Ïåðâûé áûë â ïÿòîì êëàññå, ñ êàêîé-òî äåâóøêîé èç Õóôôëüïóôà. _Íå ñ÷èòàåòñÿ_, ðåøèë Ãàððè. Òîò ïîöåëóé íå ðàçáóäèë òàêèõ îùóùåíèé, êàê  ýòîò, âòîðîé (òåïåðü óæå ïåðâûé).

Ðåì ïðèòÿíóë åãî ê ñåáå, è Ãàððè îùóòèë íàïðÿæåííûé ÷ëåí Ëþïèíà ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì… è îòïðÿíóë, òÿæåëî äûøà, äðîæà îò îñîçíàíèÿ íàäâèãàþùåéñÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòè.

– ß íå ìîãó… Ýòî æå… Î, ÷åðò!

Îí ñôîêóñèðîâàë âçãëÿä íà ëèöå îáîðîòíÿ è ïîíÿë, ÷òî òàê åãî îøåëîìèëî – ïàíè÷åñêîå ÷óâñòâî âèíû. Îí öåëîâàë ëþáîâíèêà ñâîåãî ñîáñòâåííîãî êðåñòíîãî. Áîæå, êàê îí ìîã? Òî, ÷òî áëèçîñòü ñïðîâîöèðîâàë íå îí, äî íåãî íå äîõîäèëî.

Ðåì îòûñêàë âçãëÿäîì ãëàçà þíîøè è ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî íèæíåé ãóáå. Ãàððè åäâà ñìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ íå ñìîòðåòü íà ýòî…

– Ðåì…

– Ãàððè, ÿ ëþáëþ Ñèðèóñà. Ìîå ñåðäöå è ìîÿ äóøà ïðèíàäëåæàò åìó. Íî ìîå òåëî òîëüêî ìîå. Ìû îáà òàê ðåøèëè åùå î÷åíü äàâíî.

Î, íó åñëè òàê… 

Ãàððè îáíÿë Ðåìà çà ïëå÷è è ïðèëüíóë ê åãî ðòó ïîöåëóåì. Åãî áåäðà âíåçàïíî ðåøèëè äåéñòâîâàòü ïî èõ ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå è âæàëèñü â òåëî Ëþïèíà. Ìàëü÷èê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óìåëûå ãóáû íà ñâîåé øåå, è íåèñòîâûé òðåïåò ïðîáåæàë ïî åãî òåëó. Ðóêè,  êàê áåçóìíûå áëóæäàþùèå ïîä åãî ìàéêîé, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè äîñòàâëÿÿ òàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå… Ãàððè è íå çíàë, ÷òî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ìîãóò áûòü òàêèìè… áåäðà, íåòîðîïëèâî òðóùèåñÿ î åãî ýðåêöèþ – Ãàððè çàäðîæàë è ïîòåðÿë ñåáÿ â îðãàçìå.

– Ïðîñòè, – âûäîõíóë îí, êàê òîëüêî ñìîã ãîâîðèòü, è óòêíóëñÿ ëáîì â ïëå÷î Ðåìà. Îáîðîòåíü ïðîäîëæèë öåëîâàòü åãî øåþ, ñëåãêà ïðèêóñèë ìî÷êó óõà è ïðîøåïòàë:

– Òåáå áûëî õîðîøî?

– Ì-ì-ì… – ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè.

– Òîãäà çà÷åì èçâèíÿòüñÿ? – Ðåì ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë è ïðîðû÷àë, – Áîæå, êàê æå äüÿâîëüñêè âîçáóæäàþùå òû ïàõíåøü!

Ýòî ìàëîèçâåñòíûé, â îáùåì-òî, ôàêò, ÷òî ñëîâà «äüÿâîëüñêè âîçáóæäàþùå», êîãäà èõ øåï÷åò òåáå íà óõî âîçìóòèòåëüíî ñåêñóàëüíûé è ñòðàñòíûé îáîðîòåíü, ñðàáàòûâàþò êàê çàêëèíàíèå, ïðîáóæäàþùåå ê æèçíè óñïîêîèâøèåñÿ áûëî îðãàíû. Ãàððè áûë áû ðàä îòêðûòü ýòîò ôàêò, íî åãî ðàçóì óëåòó÷èëñÿ, êîãäà Ðåì îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè è ñòÿíóë ñ þíîøè äæèíñû è òðóñû. _Òàê áûñòðî è ëîâêî, äåëî ÿâíî íå îáîøëîñü áåç ìàãèè. _Îá ýòîì Ãàððè òîæå íå óñïåë ïîäóìàòü – óìåëûé ÿçûê ïðèíÿëñÿ ñëèçûâàòü åãî ñïåðìó. Íåæíûå ðóêè ïîòÿíóëè íà ïîë. È âîâðåìÿ – ñèë ñòîÿòü íà íîãàõ óæå íå áûëî. Íåïîíÿòíî êàê, íî îäåæäà ñ íåãî èñ÷åçëà. Êàæåòñÿ, èç íåå ñäåëàëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå ïîñòåëè íà êóõîííîì ïîëó.

– Òû âåëèêîëåïåí! – âçäîõ, Ðåì âîñòîðæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ðàñêèíóâøååñÿ ïåðåä íèì þíîå òåëî. Ìóæ÷èíà ñòÿíóë ñ ñåáÿ ñâèòåð, îáíàæàÿ ñòðîéíûé, ãèáêèé òîðñ. Çðåëèùå çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè çàòàèòü äûõàíèå è íàïîëíèëî ñëàäêèì ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì. Ðåì ïðîäîëæèë ðàçäåâàòüñÿ, ìåäëåííî, Ãàððè âçâîëíîâàííî ñìîòðåë, øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ãëàçà. Îí òàê õîòåë äîòÿíóòüñÿ, äîòðîíóòüñÿ, íå çíàë òîëüêî, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. Ñïóñòÿ âå÷íîñòü, Ðåì, îáíàæåííûé, âûòÿíóëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ þíîøåé, åãî ÷ëåí óïåðñÿ Ãàððè â áåäðî, ðóêè ïðîáåæàëèñü ïî ïîäàòëèâîìó òåëó. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è ïîêðàñíåë â íåîæèäàííîì ïðèñòóïå ñòûäà è çàñòåí÷èâîñòè.

– ß íå çíàþ, êàê ìíå ñåáÿ âåñòè, – ïðîøåïòàë îí, ðîáêî óëûáíóâøèñü. Ðåì òèõî çàñìåÿëñÿ è íàãíóëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü þíîøó. 

– Ñåé÷àñ – ëåæàòü ñìèðíî è ïîçâîëèòü ìíå ñäåëàòü ñ òîáîé âñå, î ÷åì ÿ ìå÷òàë âñå ïîñëåäíèå äíè, – Ðåì âñîñàë íèæíþþ ãóáó Ãàððè è ñëåãêà ïðèêóñèë, – À ïîòîì, êîãäà ÿ ïîïðîáóþ íà âêóñ êàæäûé äþéì òâîåãî òåëà, – äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ëèçíóâ ãàððèíó âåðõíþþ ãóáó, – ÿ íàó÷ó òåáÿ, êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, – Ðåì òîëêíóë áåäðàìè, è ó Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Îí âíåçàïíî îáíàðóæèë â ñåáå íåâèäàííûé ýíòóçèàçì ê ó÷åáå.

Íó è êîíå÷íî, íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî, êîãäà _òåáÿ _èçó÷àþò… Ðåì, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî èññëåäîâàë êàæäûé  óãîëîê ðòà Ãàððè, íàêëîíèëñÿ ê øåå ìàëü÷èêà è ïîöåëóÿìè âûòÿíóë íàðóæó ñòîíû, ñïðÿòàííûå â åãî ãîðëå. Íåóãîìîííûå ðóêè çàñêîëüçèëè ïî êîæå Ãàððè, è òîò, õîòÿ òîëüêî è ìîã, ÷òî ñòîíàòü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, ïîíÿë, ÷òî íàëè÷èå ðàçóìà – âåùü ñîâñåì íåîáÿçàòåëüíàÿ. Îñîáåííî, êîãäà óìåëûé ÿçûê ëàñêàåò êàæäóþ ÷àñòü òâîåãî òåëà. Ðóêè, êàæåòñÿ, òîæå äåéñòâîâàëè ñàìè ïî ñåáå, ïðèíÿâøèñü ïîãëàæèâàòü ñïèíó Ðåìà. Òîò ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è óõìûëüíóëñÿ:

– ß æå, êàæåòñÿ, âåëåë òåáå ëåæàòü ñìèðíî! – ïîòÿíóâøèñü, Ëþïèí ñõâàòèë íåïîñëóøíûå ðóêè çà çàïÿñòüÿ è çàâåë èõ  Ãàððè çà ãîëîâó. Ïîòîì ïðîøåïòàë íèçêèì ãîëîñîì. – Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïðàâ, òû íåäèñöèïëèíèðîâàí, – óïðåê ñîïðîâîæäàëñÿ ìÿãêèì óêóñîì â øåþ, – Âû _áóäåòå_ ëåæàòü ñïîêîéíî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, – _òàê ïîõîæå íà èíòîíàöèè Ñíåéïà, òàê… ñåêñóàëüíî?!_

– Íå ñìåé äâèãàòüñÿ! – ãëÿäÿ â ãëàçà Ãàððè, ïðîðû÷àë Ðåì è ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî íèæíåé ãóáå þíîøè.

Åñëè áû êòî-òî ñêàçàë Ãàððè â÷åðà, ÷òî íåðâû â åãî ïîäìûøêàõ íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ñâÿçàíû ñ åãî ÷ëåíîì, îí áû íåäîâåð÷èâî çàñìåÿëñÿ. Íî êîãäà Ðåì ñêàòèëñÿ ñ åãî òåëà è óòêíóë íîñ â ýòî ñàìîå ìàëîâåðîÿòíîå ìåñòî… Ãàððè óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî òàê. ×òî áû òàì íå ãîâîðèëè îá îáùåé àíàòîìèè è öåíòðàëüíîé íåðâíîé ñèñòåìå. 

Ðåì ñêîëüçíóë âíèç. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òåïëûé, âëàæíûé ðîò íàêðûë åãî ñîñîê, òâåðäûé ÷ëåí Ëþïèíà êîñíóëñÿ åãî ÿè÷åê, è äåðíóëñÿ îò÷àÿííî, íå â ñèëàõ ðåøèòü, âûãíóòüñÿ ëè íàâñòðå÷ó ïîöåëóÿì èëè âñêèíóòü áåäðà. Çàäðîæàë, êîìïðîìèññà ðàäè. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî òàê ïðèÿòíî, êîãäà êòî-òî âïèâàåòñÿ çóáàìè â ñîñîê è òåðçàåò åãî áåçæàëîñòíî. _Ðåìà èíîãäà çàíîñèò_, ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå. _Êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî, òî, ÷åãî ÿ æäó…_

Ñîõðàíÿòü íåïîäâèæíîñòü ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òðóäíåå, êàæäîå ñäåðæèâàåìîå äâèæåíèå ïðîðûâàëîñü ãîëîñîì. Âñêîðå Ãàððè ñòîíàë íåïðåðûâíî. Ñòîíû ïåðåøëè âî âñõëèïû, êîãäà Ðåì ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî ïîòåðñÿ î ÷ëåí þíîøè è ñêîëüçíóë åùå íèæå, îñòàâèâ íàïðÿæåííûé îðãàí áåç âíèìàíèÿ. Îáëèçàòü ìèçèíöû, óêóñèòü ïÿòêè, ïîöåëóé â ëîäûæêó. Îáîðîòåíü ÿâíî íàñëàæäàëñÿ âûïîëíåíèåì ñâîåãî îáåùàíèÿ íàñ÷åò âêóñà ãàððèíîãî òåëà.

Êîãäà íåæíûå ðóêè ïëàâíî ïîãëàäèëè âíóòðåííþþ ñòîðîíó åãî áåäåð, Ãàððè çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, áåççâó÷íî óìîëÿÿ êîñíóòüñÿ…äà!.. áîæå, èìåííî çäåñü! Ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè âäîëü åãî ÷ëåíà, çà íèìè ÿçûê, çàòåì Ðåì îñòîðîæíî âçÿë ÿè÷êè Ãàððè â ðîò. Åñëè áû ìóæ÷èíà íå ñæàë âîâðåìÿ îñíîâàíèå åãî ÷ëåíà, Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë áû.

– Áîæå, Ðåì, ñìåðòè ìîåé õî÷åøü? – ãîðòàííûé êðèê. _Äà, íî ýòî ñëàäêàÿ ñìåðòü…_

Ðåì çàõèõèêàë, â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè îò ÿè÷åê Ãàððè, è ìîëîäîìó ÷åëîâåêó, íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êðîìå êàê çàõíûêàòü îò÷àÿííî. 

– Ïåðåâåðíèñü, – ñêîìàíäîâàë Ðåì. Ãàððè ñðåàãèðîâàë êàê ïîñëóøíûé ùåíîê, äðîæà îò íåòåðïåíèÿ. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òÿæåñòü òåïëîãî òåëà, è ÷ëåí Ðåìà ñêîëüçíóë âäîëü åãî ÿãîäèö. Ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå àòàêîâàëî ñçàäè øåþ þíîøè.

– Äüÿâîë, êàêîé æå òû ãîðÿ÷èé! Âñå, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó – âçÿòü òåáÿ, âîéòè â òâîþ ïëîòü, çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ êðè÷àòü…

Ãàððè õðèïëî çàñòîíàë è íàñòîé÷èâî ïðèæàëñÿ ê ÷ëåíó Ðåìà, è ÷óòü íå çàðûäàë îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ, êîãäà òîò îòïðÿíóë.

– Íåò, Ãàððè. Ýòî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ, – ïàëåö äðàçíÿùå êîñíóëñÿ àíóñà ìàëü÷èêà, – Äðóãîìó âåçó÷åìó óáëþäêó äîñòàíåòñÿ ÷åñòü ëèøèòü òåáÿ ýòîãî òâîåãî… ñîñòîÿíèÿ.

Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî ó Ðåìà åñòü âñå ïðàâà íàçûâàòüñÿ âåçó÷èì óáëþäêîì, íî òóò æå çàìîë÷àë, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âìåñòî ïàëüöà ëåãêèå äâèæåíèÿ ÿçûêà âîêðóã ñâîåé ïëîòè. Îäíîé ðóêîé Ëþïèí ïîãëàæèâàë íàïðÿæåííóþ ñïèíó þíîøè, öàðàïàÿ íîãòÿìè êîæó,  äðóãîé ëàñêàë åãî ÷ëåí. Áîëü è óäîâîëüñòâèå âåëèêîëåïíî ãàðìîíèðîâàëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì… Íåîæèäàííî âñå êîí÷èëîñü.

Ãàððè áóäòî áû ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îáëàêî, íà êîòîðîì îí ïàðèë íàä çåìëåé, èñ÷åçëî, è îí ïîëåòåë âíèç, ïîäãîíÿåìûé øêâàëîì ãëóõîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ. Çàòåì Ðåì íåîæèäàííî ïåðåâåðíóë åãî è ïîãðóçèë ýðåêöèþ þíîøè â ðîò, ñíîâà âîçâðàùàÿ â íåáî, â âîäîâîðîò îùóùåíèé. Óäèâèòåëüíî óìåëûé ÿçûê ÿðîñòíî ñêîëüçèë ââåðõ è âíèç âäîëü ãàððèíîãî ÷ëåíà, êðóæà âîêðóã ãîëîâêè, äðàçíÿùå òåðçàÿ îñíîâàíèå… Êîãäà  îñòîðîæíûå ïàëüöû íàäàâèëè íà åãî àíóñ, Ãàððè âûêðèêíóë ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî è âöåïèëñÿ Ðåìó â âîëîñû. È êîí÷èë, íåîæèäàííî, íåèñòîâî, êðè÷à. ×óâñòâóÿ, êàê Ðåì ñãëàòûâàåò åãî ñåìÿ, âûñàñûâàÿ åãî äîñóõà. Ñîäðîãàÿñü áåçóäåðæíî, ïîêà ñèëû îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå ïîêèíóëè åãî òåëî.

Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñìîæåò ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. Îí âûæèë â óæàñíîé ñõâàòêå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, òîëüêî ÷òîáû _òàê_ âîñõèòèòåëüíî ïðîèãðàòü áèòâó ñ Ðåìîì Ëþïèíîì. Íî… æàëîâàòüñÿ åìó íå íà ÷òî! J 

_Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí åùå æèâ_, è åãî ãóáû æàäíî ðàñêðûëèñü íàâñòðå÷ó ÿçûêó Ðåìà. Þíîøó ïîðàçèëî òî, ñ êàêèì íàñëàæäåíèåì îí îùóòèë ïðèâêóñ ñîáñòâåííîãî ñåìåíè íà ãóáàõ ïàðòíåðà. Ðåì îòïðÿíóë, è Ãàððè çàòàèë äûõàíèå.

– Ïîíðàâèëîñü?

Íè÷åãî äðóãîãî, êðîìå êàê ñêàçàòü «Ñïàñèáî», Ãàððè íå ïðèäóìàë. Âîîáùå-òî, îí âñåãäà áûë òàêèì âåæëèâûì ìàëü÷èêîì…

– Íå çà ÷òî. Ýòî è ìíå äîñòàâèëî íàñëàæäåíèå, – ïðîøåïòàë â îòâåò Ðåì.

– Õì. Íåò. _Åùå_ íåò. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ýòî èñïðàâëþ, – ëóêàâî óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Ëþïèí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

– Êàêîé íåòåðïåëèâûé ó÷åíèê! Ìíå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ. Íî – íå ñåãîäíÿ, – îáîðîòåíü çàãëóøèë ãàððèí ïðîòåñò ïîöåëóåì è ëåã íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñ þíîøåé. Ãàððè ñåë è âçãëÿíóë íà ëþáîâíèêà.

– Ðåì, ÿ…

– Äëÿ òîãî ÷òîáû çàâåðøèòü òâîå îáðàçîâàíèå, ó íàñ áåñêîíå÷íî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, – óëûáíóëñÿ Ëþïèí. Ãàððè íàõìóðèë áðîâè è âûäàë ïîëíûé ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ âçãëÿä.

– _Çàâòðà_ ìû âîçâðàùàåìñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ. Ýòî íàø ïîñëåäíèé äåíü.

Ðåì ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ è ñåë íà êîëåíè, íàãíóâøèñü, ÷òîáû íåæíî ïîöåëîâàòü þíîøó â ùåêó.

– À, òàê òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïîçâîëþ òåáå èãíîðèðîâàòü íàøè óðîêè, ïîêà òû áóäåøü â Õîãâàðòñå. Âçäîð, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Õîãâàðòñ – ëó÷øåå ìåñòî, ãäå ÿ ñìîãó ïðîäîëæèòü òâîå îáó÷åíèå, – Ðåì ñëåãêà ñòèñíóë ðóêó Ãàððè è íàïðàâèë åå ê ñâîåìó ÷ëåíó, – À ïîêà… ìîæåøü íåìíîãî ïîìî÷ü ìíå.

Ñèäÿ íàïðîòèâ ìóæ÷èíû, Ãàððè îõîòíî ïîçâîëèë íàïðàâèòü ñâîþ ðóêó òóäà, êóäà òîìó âçäóìàåòñÿ. Íåìíîãî ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, äðóãîé ðóêîé îí ðîáêî ïîãëàäèë ÿè÷êè Ðåìà. Òîò ðåçêî âûäîõíóë è îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ëèöî ïàðòíåðà è óëûáíóëñÿ. Âñïîìíèâ, êàê ïðèÿòíî áûëî ýòî åìó ñàìîìó, îñòîðîæíî ïåðåìåñòèë ëàäîíü îò ÿè÷åê ê àíóñó. Ðåì çàðû÷àë, è Ãàððè íàäàâèë ñèëüíåå, óñêîðèâ äâèæåíèÿ äðóãîé ðóêè.

– ×åðò! Ãàððè!..– âûäîõ, çàòåì ñíîâà ðû÷àíèå. – Êàê áûñòðî òû ó÷èøüñÿ…

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü, íàêëîíèëñÿ è ëèçíóë êîí÷èê ðåìîâà ÷ëåíà, çàñëóæèâ â êà÷åñòâå ïîõâàëû íåðàçáîð÷èâîå "×åðòîâñêè áûñòðî!". Êðàéíå äîâîëüíûé ñîáîé, þíîøà îáõâàòèë ãóáàìè âîçáóæäåííûé îðãàí è áûñòðî çàêðóæèë ÿçûêîì âîêðóã ãîëîâêè, âäîõíîâåííî ëàñêàÿ íàïðÿæåííóþ ïëîòü.

– Î, äüÿâîë! ß… ñåé÷àñ… À-à-àõõ!!! 

Ðåì ðåçêî âñêèíóë áåäðà, è Ãàððè æàäíî ïðîãëîòèë ãîðÿ÷óþ æèäêîñòü, äî÷èñòà îáëèçàâ ÷ëåí ëþáîâíèêà. Çàòåì ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Ëþïèí ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ. Îáîðîòåíü ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå è ñëèçàë âëàãó ñ ïîêðàñíåâøèõ ãóá þíîøè.

– Òû ÷åðòîâñêè òàëàíòëèâ. È âñå æå çàñëóæèâàåøü íàêàçàíèÿ, çà òî, ÷òî íå ïîä÷èíèëñÿ ìíå.

Ãàððè íå ñìîã ïîäàâèòü óñìåøêó.

– Æäó ñ íåòåðïåíèåì!..

* * *

Ñïóñòÿ ÷åòûðå ìåñÿöà…

– Ðåì, ïîæàëóéñòà!

– Íåò.

– Íó ïîæà-àëóéñòà! ß òàê ýòîãî õî÷ó! – Ãàððè ÷óòü ëè íå çàñêóëèë æàëîáíî, äëÿ ïóùåé óáåäèòåëüíîñòè ïîòåðåâøèñü áåäðàìè î ëåæàùåãî ðÿäîì ìóæ÷èíó. Ðåì ðàññìåÿëñÿ è ðåøèòåëüíî îñòàíîâèë äâèæåíèÿ þíîøè.

– Êîãäà-íèáóäü, ìîé ìàëåíüêèé áàëîâåíü, òû ïîéìåøü, ïî÷åìó ýòî äîëæåí áûòü íå ÿ. Íà ñëåäóþùèé æå äåíü ÿ òðàõíó òåáÿ òàê, ÷òî ïîòîì òû íåäåëþ íå ñìîæåøü õîäèòü. Íî òâîèì ïåðâûì ÿ íå áóäó.

– Óãó. Çíà÷èò, åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ îòïðàâëþñü â ãîñòèíóþ, ïîéìàþ Ñèìóñà è çàñòàâëþ åãî òðàõíóòü ìåíÿ, ïîòîì âåðíóñü ê òåáå, òû íàêîíåö-òî ñíèçîéäåøü äî ìåíÿ?

– Íó, ìîæåøü, êîíå÷íî, è òàê ïîñòóïèòü. Íî ÿ ïîñîâåòîâàë áû òåáå íàéòè êîãî-òî, ó êîãî íåò âîçëþáëåííîãî. Êîãî-òî, ñ êåì òû ñìîæåøü ïðîâåñòè íå îäíó íî÷ü. Êîãî-òî ïîñòàðøå, êòî çíàåò, êàê ïðàâèëüíî ñåáÿ âåñòè.

– Íó êîíå÷íî, êîíå÷íî. È ãäå æå ìíå íàéòè òàêîãî, õîòåë áû ÿ çíàòü! – Ãàððè ñêîð÷èë îáèæåííóþ ãðèìàñó.

– Îí ñêîðî ïîÿâèòñÿ, – óñïîêàèâàþùå ïðîèçíåñ Ðåì, öåëóÿ þíîøó â ïëå÷î, – È òû ñîáëàçíèøü åãî ýòèìè ñâîèìè ãðåøíûìè ãóáàìè, îí ïîëþáèò òåáÿ áåçâîçâðàòíî, è òû áîëüøå íèêîãäà ìåíÿ íå çàõî÷åøü.

Ãàððè ñîííî âçäîõíóë è ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â òåïëîå òåëî.

– Íå-åò, ÿ áóäó íàñòîé÷èâî òðåáîâàòü, ÷òîáû òû è òîãäà ïðîäîëæèë ñâîè ÷àñòíûå óðîêè.

Ðåì òèõî çàñìåÿëñÿ.

– Íó, òîãäà ìû ïðèãëàñèì åùå è Ñèðèóñà è óñòðîèì íàñòîÿùèé ïðàçäíèê.

Ñîáñòâåííî, òàê îíî ïîòîì è ñëó÷èëîñü…

* * *

Òàê ÷òî, åñòü åùå è ïðîäîëæåíèå. Âàøè ðåâüþ íå òîëüêî ïðèâåòñòâóþòñÿ, íî è *æäóòñÿ* ñ íåòåðïåíèåì. Â îáùåì, îíè íåîáõîäèìû äëÿ ïîääåðæàíèÿ æåëàíèÿ ðàáîòàòü äàëüøå. Àâòîðó òîæå èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî âû î íåì äóìàåòå. J 


End file.
